A Time Apart
by SassMasterGeneral
Summary: Ron and Kim, Have a misunderstanding, will Ron blow it out of proportion?


A Time Apart -Prologue

Note this story takes place a few weeks after the Kim and Ron's Junior Prom and the before the end of the school year. I'm also trying to make it like a regular Kim Possible episode like something you'll see in the 4th season. It also the first story I've written since my screen writing classes in college many moons ago. Sadly my imitation far exceeds my writing and verbal skills. Also Disney Owns KP and So on and so on.

Opening scene starts in the school lunchroom Ron is seated eating lunch lady gray slop, Kim walks up with a salad.

"How can you eat that?" asks Kim

"You develop a taste for it." Replies Ron shoving a spoonful in his mouth

"How can you develop a taste for something without taste?" Asks Kim seating down

"It's a survival skill" Replies Ron shoving a spoonful in his mouth

"Ron I didn't see your name on the after school college prep workshop list?" queries Kim

"Yeah Right" Replies Ron shoving a spoonful in his mouth "Like this is the first week without detention and I'm going to spend it at school!"

"It would be good for your College application" Kim says taking a bite of her salad

"College is like years away Kim." Says Ron

"A YEAR away Einstein, College is only a year away, we are almost seniors now, don't you worry about your future?" asks Kim

"Time is intransient, KP I'm on a higher plain" replied Ron

"Explain?" asks Kim Taking a Bite of her Salad

"Time is own my side, I have all the Time in the world." Replies Ron shoving a spoonful in his mouth.

"Procrastinate much?" Asks Kim

"Anyways maybe I won't go to college." Says Ron

"What?" Exclaims Kim

"I'm fulfilling a Prophecy, KP, My Destiny, Master of Mystical Monkey Power wah haw" replied Ron twirling the fork above his head and stick it back into his food

"And this is a career how?" asks Kim Taking another Bite of her Salad

"Endorsements!" Exclaims Ron

"Endorsements!" Asks Kim

"Yes this is Ron Stoppable Master of Mystical Monkey Power, eats Naco's at Bueno Nacho" Ron says in a annoucers voice.

"Endorsements" Kim says "You can't be serious."

"Hey KP" Ron says changing the subject "I have premier tickets to the new Steel Toe Movie Boot of Justice, It should be badical"

"Steel Toe, the wrestler? In a movie? How do these things happen? Ask asks rolling her eyes.

"Friday it happens Friday night" says Ron "I plan to go there with my number one girl at my side."

"Ron Friday? That's the Middleton athletics award ceremony." Says Kim

"Jocks on Stage, Booorrrinngggg", Exclaims Ron

"Ron" Replies Kim excitedly "Cheer squad is in the ceremony"

"As I was saying Jocks Boring, Cheer Squad Rocks" Ron Saved, "Why is the Mad Dog excluded?"

"Because" she Says "Mad Dog scored Tickets to Pain King Movie?" Kim exclaims

"Steel Toe, Is this a Bonnie shot at the old mad dog" Replies Ron angrily shoving a spoonful grey goop in his mouth and pointing the fork in Bonnie direction.

"Ron It's a ceremony not a game, no dogs foaming at the mouth, I hope you understand" Kim says quietly

"So you're going to this Jock fest instead of the premier with me" Ron says angrily "I can't go to a premier alone, It's bad form!"

"Ron it will be good for us. We spent a lot of time together this week, you go the Steel Toe Premier and I do the ceremony" says Kim

Kim gets up to take her tray to the used tray area as she is walking away she says "The Time Apart will do us good"

Rons eyes grow wide, "The Time Apart," He's eyes get Wider "The Time Apart" Kim's trying break up with me.

"The Time Apart will make Saturday's Date so much special" Kim says as she sits back at the table.

Ron's not there, Kim stand up and looks around

"Ron" she asks

Others students in the Lunchroom stare a Kim, Blinking

"Ron" she says as she slowly sits back down

Ron is walking down the Hall; Rufus head pops out of his pocket.

"Hey" squeaks Rufus

"Rufus; Kim and I are drifting apart, she wants Time Apart"

"UH OHH" squeaks Rufus

"AAAAWWWWW MAN only after two weeks", Ron exclaims

Ron gets to his locker, opens it Rufus jumps in,.

"Rufus, I need to seek advice" says Ron

Rufus pulls out a chair little Hat, pipe and Notepad and sit down and squeaks "OK"

"No Rufus mature advice, who do we got Rufus"

Rufus pulls out a Picture.

"Wade Load" Ron said looking at the picture "Rufus Wade maybe a genius but he's 11 years old and he still thinks girls have cooties! Ah Cooties, A simpler Time"

"Cooties" squeaks Rufus as he pulls out the next picture

"Mr Steve Barkin" Ron said looking at the picture "Two words **RESTRAINING ORDER, **you think a guy you were attached to you by the hip for a weekend would cut you some stack, I mean if he does want after school visitors he should lock his windows"

"Trespassing" squeaks Rufus as he pulls out the next picture

"Rabbi Katz" Ron said looking at the picture "In Hawaii, for a Man of the Cloth he sure know how to party"

Rufus does the hula as he pulls out the next picture

"MY DAD" Ron said looking at the picture "Now you just being ridicules!" Ron says thinking about 'The Talk' his dad gave him

Rufus laughs

Ron says "I need Wise old sage advice"

Ron Face Glows, "I know who we must see", He smiles, he grabs Rufus "Come on Rufus"

He closes his locker

Open in the mountains of Japan, Ron Stoppable walks into the compound of the Yamanouchi ninja school; hooded ninjas are practicing Tai Shing Pek Kwar

His clothes are torn face and arms scuffed up holding two brown paper bags above his head. He Yells

"Greetings, I bring offering of Bueno Nacho, It will be my honor to Aw Mann" Ron passes out falling flat on his face, Bueno Nacho bags go scattering.

Rufus jumps out of Ron's pocket and runs into a Bueno Nacho bag

"Cheese" We hear from the bag


End file.
